Such a tag-attaching gun is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,666 in the name of Arnold R. Bone. According to that patent, a longitudinally slotted needle is projectingly secured to the front end of the body of the device, a plunger slidable in that body being connected by a flexible link with a pivoted handle or trigger. The plunger has a stem whose tip, when the trigger is pressed, advances in the needle slot to dislodge the cross-bar of a tag previously inserted therein; the bar then comes to lie against the remote side of a fabric penetrated by the needle while the remaining part of the tag stays on the side confronting the gun. This part generally comprises a length of wire or other flexible filament passing through a label and terminating in an enlargement which prevents any unauthorized detachment of the label.
In my Italian Pat. No. 886,724, corresponding to my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,004 I have disclosed an improved mechanism for feeding the tags to the slotted needle by means of a cam operatively coupled with the trigger.
When such a gun is to be used with a variety of fabric layers or the like differing in thickness or pore size, the needle used in each instance should have a length and a diameter adapted to the specific purpose. Thus, a longer and heavier needle will generally be required in the tagging of a carpet, for example, than would be the case with a shirt or similar garment. A change in the needle shape will usually also require the use of different plunger.